Detention
by JoJo Dragons
Summary: Solangelo Hogwarts AU Nico Slytherin Will Hufflepuff Will finds himself in detention, not only for something he didn't do (blame Connor and Travis) but also sitting right next to his crush of four years, Nico di Angelo. Fluff, just fluff for Halloween.


_**AN: Pretend it's Halloween, or don't read this until Halloween because this is a Halloween present that took me all day XD HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Ugh, tomorrow when it's actually Halloween I can finally say that it'll be exactly two weeks until my birthday (14th November) and I swear I will try and upload or update something on my birthday :) Anywho, I've already posted this on my G+ and I'd like to say, TheBookFiend, come up with a better adjective XD Anywho, enjoy and tell me what you think, but most importantly, HAVE A SPOOKTACULARLY HAPPY HALLOWEEN, BE YE ENGLISH OR BE YE AMERIE-CARN-EE. ;)**_

 **Detention**

Will didn't quite understand how he ended up sitting next to Nico di Angelo, the star of Slytherin, in detention during the Halloween feast. Not only that, but dressed up as a Zombie surfer wearing a giant flower hat with a butterfly painted on his face. He was probably the most ridiculous looking student ever, and that was saying something. Normally none of that would faze the Hufflepuff, but unfortunately, this time it did. Why? We did mention that he was sat next to Nico di Angelo didn't we, who is, in fact, Will's crush since first year (four years ago). Though true, most of the school had some attraction to the powerful black haired boy shrouded in mystery – he was easily one of the hottest wizards of the school. Even though some say he practises dark magic and can perform spells wandless, that didn't change how many girls who would swoon if he so much as looked their way, not that Nico noticed of course, he actually seemed quite oblivious to that.

The real reason behind Will's crush wasn't Nico's looks, well, not completely. On the Hogwarts Express, the beginning of their first year, Will sat in a compartment empty except for Nico, playing some sort of muggle card game called Mythomagic. Whilst Nico had been quite cold to begin with, he eventually tried to teach Will to play. Will was actually able to get Nico to laugh; it was the most amazing thing he had ever heard. Nico somehow managed to forget whatever his worries and burden was, if only for a train ride and Will saw both sides of Nico, falling in love with each. Although, they hadn't spoken more than two sentences to each other since, mainly due to the house differences, Will's stuttering and nervousness and Nico's emotionless exterior that radiated warning to all who tried to talk to him.

"You can talk you know, McGonagall has gone so there's nothing to prevent you from doing so." Nico poked Will at the same time, cutting through his daydream with his Italian accent. Will did the natural thing and squeaked, flinching away in shock causing syrup like laugh to escape the Slytherin.

"Sorry for startling you Solace." Nico said in a teasing manner, not something he'd done before, preferring to not talk to others, distancing himself from them instead.

Will laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, averting his eyes from the small, pale boy with his head on his crossed arms that made him look like he was sleeping on the desk. His dark brown, almost black eyes not leaving his face, much like his head not leaving the desk, it was adorable to Will and his heart couldn't help but flutter at the sight, a light blush creeping up his cheeks.

Though was once again shocked out his thoughts by Nico, this time sneezing. Will couldn't help but stare at him as he sniffed and rubbed his nose before looking back at him. That had to be the cutest sneeze, more so than a baby panda's.

"What? Why are you staring at me?" Nico asked, obviously confused as Will simply impersonated a goldfish, "All I did was sneeze! How me sneezing break you?!" Nico cried, trying not to laugh a bit even though a blush was creeping up his neck.

"Sorry, your sneeze was just really cute..." Will replied, trailing off after realising who he was talking to, feeling Nico's eyes on him.

"You're stealing how I should be acting right now." Nico said bluntly before playfully slapping his shoulder, "Besides, you're the adorable one here...well, from what I can see down here giant." Nico exaggerated trying to peer up at him; Will was only actually a head taller – one of the tallest in their year. Will pretended to pout but Nico just poked his bottom lip back, effectively turning Will into a tomato.

"You've gone red, Will, are you okay?"

Will thought on this for a moment, he really wasn't okay, far from it and, though he would never admit it, he was fighting very hard to not let his eyes lower to Nico's lips. Carefully, Will shook his head. Nico sat up, head off the table.

"What's wro-" Nico started but was cut off when Will finally gave in and kissed him. As soon as Will had touched his lips with his own, Will pulled away, surprised and internally kicking himself, he had more self control than this surely. But as soon as he started to move away, Nico reach up, wrapping his arms around Will's neck and pulled him back, their lips crashing together again.

Needing to breathe, they pulled away, though neither wanting to. Nico fidgeted a bit until he was sat in Will's lap, his arms still around the golden haired boys neck and rest his head against his chest.

"I...I love you, I've loved you since -" Will started sheepishly

"First year." Nico finished shyly.

Will gently wrapped his arms around Nico tighter, burying his face in the boy's silky black hair.

"Sorry to interrupt boys, but the real culprits of the pumpkin stink bomb have been found, you are free to go. Though I must advise you Solace, be careful with that surf board of yours." Professor McGonagall spoke sharply then turned on her heel and left, reminding Will of how idiotic he looked, causing Nico to laugh as Will buried his face further into his hair.

"Come on, I'm actually hungry for once." Nico stood, offering a hand to Will.

Nico walked over a grabbed Will's surfboard, and his own scythe and skull mask. At least, Will hoped it was just as mask.

"Come on Sunshine, you're sitting with me."

 **AN: WHY IS THE CHRISTMAS CHANEL HERE AND WHY IS MY MUM WATCHING IT IT'S YET TO BE HALLOWEEN!?**

 **'Hell is empty and all the devils are here' ~Someone smart**

 **~Jojo Voodoo Dragons**


End file.
